What Do You Want, Lovi?
by bvlwinter
Summary: "kau menganggap semua hal buruk Lovi? bukannya dengan membenci kau akan merasa betapa peliknya hidup ini? tapi kenapa kau melakukannya Lovi?/karena aku memang dilahirkan untuk kuat bukan untuk menjadi orang yang mencintai dan dicintai/ jadi bila nanti kau diberi satu permintaan tentang cinta, kau akan minta apa?" [author gak pande buat summary - -. newbie]


_"kau menganggap semua hal buruk Lovi? bukannya dengan membenci kau akan merasa betapa peliknya hidup ini? tapi kenapa kau melakukannya Lovi?/karena aku memang dilahirkan untuk kuat bukan untuk menjadi orang yang mencintai dan dicintai/ jadi bila nanti kau diberi satu permintaan tentang cinta, kau akan minta apa?"_

 _aku minta.._

"What do you want, Lovi?"

Spain*Romano Fic

warn!yaoi, shonen-ai

Malam hari di Italia. kerlap-kerlip lampu menghiasi seluruh kota, dan Lovino Vargas hanya memandang kosong seluruh kota. ia hanya ingin otaknya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, dirinya sebagai personifikasi sebuah negara memang sulit membuat semuanya bisa berubah secara signifikan.

 _"Spain"/"ada apa, Romano?"/"menurutmu Grandpa lebih sayang kepada siapa? aku atau Feli"/"tentu saja pada kalian berdua, memangnya kenapa, Romano?'/"tidak, aku hanya merasa rendah diri, mungkin karena au tidak terlalu jago melukis, ya?"/"semua orang punya bakatnya masing-masing Romano, jangan merasa rendah!"_

"waktu itu Spain pernah bilang kalu semua orang punya bakatnya masing-masing, memang benar. tapi aku memang payah dalam seni" gumamnya pelan. "yah~ sekarang aku jadi kiblat fashion dunia, bersama si mesum itu tentunya, che. Aku juga bisa memasak~" gumamnya lagi sambil menghela nafas

 _"Spain, menurutmu hal imut itu seperti apa? kenapa kau selalu bilang 'so cute'"/"eh?, hal imut itu semuanya sepertimu, Romano~"/"hei! kenapa harus aku? lagian Veneziano jauh lebih imut!"/"kalian berbeda! kalau Veneziano imutnya milik semua orang kalau kau hanya milikku!"/"huh! aku akan jadi laki-laki yang macho dimasa depan, wleeee :p"/"masa? hmm.. oyabun penasaran~/"uuhh~ lihat saja nanti!_

"haiih~" Romano mendesah panjang sambil menutup muka merahnya, "si manusia tomat satu itu! selalu saja" rutuknya pelan. "tapi~ yang dibilangnya memang benar sih, aku bukannya menjadi lelaki macho malah jadi kurus pula! ugh!" gumamnya. 'dan berakhir menjadi _pasangan_ nya, ugh' batinnya

 _"Hey, Romano~"/"apaan sih, konoyaro!"/ "kau itu tsundere sekali ya~ aahh~ imutnya~"/"h-hei a-aku tidak tsundere!lagipula aku tidak imut!"/"aaah~ Lovi~ kenapa kau selalu seperti ini~ menyangkal semua kenyataan~ padahal memang begitu adanya"/ "HEI!"/"menyangkal kalau kau memang imut, manis, aihh~~ kau tsundere sekali~/ "berhenti menggodaku~"/"hehe~ maafkan aku my baby Lovinito~"_

"ah! si _idiota Spagna_ itu memang selalu berlebihan! tsundere-lah! imutlah!" bibirnya maju menahan kesal "memangnya aku se-Tsundere itu ya?", "hh~ paling waktu itu penyakit lebay-nya kambuh" ucap Lovi dengan pipi memerah, "aihh~ kok pake merah-merah segala lagi!"

 _"_ _hey, Lovi sudah hentikan"/"kenapa sih kau idiota spagna!, kenapa kau malah membela si British sok gentleman itu!"/"aku tidak membelanya"/"jadi kenapa kau melarang diriku menghajar dirinya! Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Spain!"/"tidak! Jangan Romano, jangan lukai dirimu sendiri!"/"aku sudah besar, spain!"/"meskipun begitu, tugasku melindungi dirimu, Lovi"_

"kenapa sih idiot itu selalu seperti itu, menganggapku anak kecil, aku sudah besar tau!" gerutu Romano. "lagipula aku ini laki-laki aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku, apa dia lupa? Delapan puluh persen mafia itu dari tempatku. "AAAAAAHHH~~ IDIOTA SPAGNA! DIA PIKIR AKU LEMBEK SEKALI APA?!, HUN!"

 _"kau menganggap semua hal buruk Lovi? bukannya dengan membenci kau akan merasa betapa peliknya hidup ini? tapi kenapa kau melakukannya Lovi?/karena aku memang dilahirkan untuk kuat bukan untuk menjadi orang yang mencintai dan dicintai/ jadi bila nanti kau diberi satu permintaan tentang cinta, kau akan minta apa?"_

 _aku minta.._

"pertanyaan itu.." gumam Romano gusar. "ah~ aku belum menjawabnya. Memang benar Lovino Vargas personifikasi Italia Selatan merasa bahwa hidupnya itu keras, tidak seperti adiknya yang manis, imut, atau semacamnya. Bahkan sejak ia kecil ia ingin sekali menjadi pria macho, tapi karena Spain yang selalu berkata kalau ia manis, imut, dan sebangsanya. Ia merasa ia bukan anak perempuan tapi kenapa ia disebut seperti itu, kata Spain ia juga orang yang tsundere. Kelihatannya sih begitu.

"LOVINITOOOO~~~~"

Romano hampir terjungkal dari kursi, "YAAAK! IDIOTA KAU INGIN MELIHATKU MATI YA?!" seru Romano, tebak siapa yang datang, orang yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan –Spain

"hehe, maafkan aku Romano~~" cengiran khas pria itu kembali tersungging. "kau sedang melamunkan apa sih tadi~" tanya Spain, "bukan hal penting" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Hmm... apa kau melamunkan pertanyaan yang pernah kutanya, ya? Yang ituloh, yang kau minta kalau misalnya diberikan pertanyaan tentang cinta, ya kan? Ya kan?" tanya Spain dengan mata berbinar-binar.

DEG!

 _'_ _Spain masih mengingatnya'_ batin Romano. "uhm.. i-iya" jawab Romano. "lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"a-aku"

 ** _semua orang punya bakatnya masing-masing Romano!_**

"a-aku, ehm"

 ** _Kalian itu imutnya berbeda, kalau Veneziano untuk semua sedangkan kau untukku_**

"ugh, aku masih bingung.."

 ** _menyangkal kalau kau memang imut, manis, aihh~~ kau tsundere sekali~_**

"emh~ mungkin.."

 ** _Tugasku hanya melindungimu, Lovi_**

"s-spain, aku"

 ** _Permintaanku_**

"aku Cuma mau dirimu"

"eh, Lovi? Kenapa? Apa kau demam?"

"t-tidak, sungguh! Aku Cuma mau dirimu", "L-Lovi~" Spain mulai kambuh lebaynya matanya berbinar-binar melihat mantan anak asuh-nya dulu. "k-kau, hiks". "k-kenapa kau malah nangis sih?". "Romano~~ Te amo!" ucap Spain sambil memeluk anak asuhnya yang masih duduk dikursi dan mencium pipinya, pipi Romano yang sudah memerah semakin memerah.

"Lovi, pipimu seperti tomat, boleh aku menggigitnya?", "KONOYAROOOOOOOO!"

 **OMAKE!**

"Romano~ kau marah?" tanya Spain sambil menusuk-nusuk pipinya. "uh! Idiota! Diam saja!". "kan marah~" ucap Spain. Lalu smirk terpasang dibibirnya.

Chup. Ia mencium bibir Romano. Pipi Romano kembali memerah. "Te amo" ucap Spain sambil tersenyum, "Ti amo, hun!"

 **End**

 **Alohaa, saya manusia baru di fandom ini :v**

 **Jadi fanfic ini ceritanya udah dibuat dari tiga tahun lalu tapi baru ketemu sekarang :'v**

 **Aduh, saya emang gak jago bikin fluff -/- jadi maaf yaa. Saya nggak pede banget nge-postnya, abis masih newbie banget -/-**

 **Mohon bantunnya yaa**

 **Best regards,**

 **bvlwntr**


End file.
